


Pondering

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth, wondering if it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyeni for International Women's Day 2012. I used three of your prompts for this one: tired, still standing and peace and quiet.

She has been longing for a moment of peace ever since this started.

Not this day, not this year. No, ever since _it_ started. Her life, as it is now. Ever since her father and her father’s new wife. Ever since Thalia. And Luke.

Ever since Percy had waltzed into their lives and she’d started feeling like she was biting off much more than she could chew. Because she wanted so desperately to help, but the last time she attempted…

Well, Thalia was a tree. And Luke was a traitor.

So much for that.

“Annabeth?” it was Grover, calling for her help. Needing her, _yet again._

She got up without thinking too much about it: she was so tired, yes, but this is what she had always been doing. Dragging herself through it all: hoping for the best.

It was all she could do.


End file.
